Remember the days
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Beck gets in a car crash and loses his memory. His friends all try to help him get it back, but encounter some problems on this way... This summery sucks please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DON'T worry. I'm gonna keep working on my other stories! ESP "together forever"(plse check that out!) I have a lot of plans 4 that story, I'm just starting this 1 as well. Kk?**

**Chapter one: Panic**

**Jades POV **

An afternoon without Beck. Ugh. I hate days like these.

Beck was going to pick up his sister from her dance class, and I was stuck alone.

I flip on the TV to watch celebrities underwater, but something on the news catches my eye.

"Major car accident, but only one man got hurt.." The news reporter says. I decide to watch. I love disaster stories, they always have blood! And pain!

"Sixteen year old boy Beck Oliver, got in a car crash because a drunk driver. This should be a warning to all, do not drunk drive." The news reporter says.

Then what he was saying hits me. "Beck Oliver". No! No! No! That could not be true! Please don't be dead Beck! I'm going to kill whatever drunk driver tried to murder you.

Tears begin to stream down my face. Please let this be a dream.

"Beck survived." The TV reassures me. I sigh in relief. "But will probably be in the hospital for weeks."

I quickly get out my phone, still crying. I hope Beck is okay. I quickly type:

_To Cat: Did you see the news? _

_**From Cat: No... ): Y?**_

_To Cat: Beck got in a car accident.. The news guy said he's really hurt,_

_**From Cat: Oh no! I'll TXT Andre, Tori, and Robbie to meet us at the hospital! )':**_

_To Cat: Y Vega? ):/ _

_**From Cat: Tori is OUR friend! :P **_

_To Cat: Whatever, I'll go pick you up at your house, and we'll drive to the hospital and meet Robbie, Andre, and Vega._

_**From Cat: Kk! Drive fast, but don't get hurt! We don't want another accident!**_

I quickly grab my car keys and dash out the door, forgetting to turn my TV off.__

__I drive as fast as humanly possible, and Cat is waiting on her porch steps.

"Hi Jadey! Tori, Robbie, and Andre said they'd meet us at the hospital!" Cat squeals. "Do you think Beck is okay?" Cat wonders.

"I hope so." I sigh, and focus on driving.

The drive to the hospital is too long when we get there it seems like a million years have gone by.

"We're here!" Cat squeaks running out of the car.

"Lets go." I grab her hand and drag her into the hospital.

The lady at the front desk looks at us. "Hey.. Aren't you that mentally ill girl who thought puppets could fly?" She wonders, narrowing her eyes at Cat

"Oh yeah! Hi!" Cat waves. "We're here to see Beck Oliver!" She announces.

"Oh, are you his friends?" She wonders. We nod. "He's room 143." She says.

We run as fast as possible up staircases and hurry to find room 143. Then my phone beeps.

**From Vega: Where are you?**

_To Vega: Looking 4 room 143 (Beck's room) HOW DID U GET MY #?_

**From Vega: Cat gave it to me.**

Figures.

"JADE! I found Beck!" Cat squeals. I run to find her.

Surprisingly, she really did find room 143.

"Good job Cat!" I praise, giving her a hug.

"Yey! I feel so loved!" She squeals.

Slowly I open the door to Beck's room. I hope he is OK.

**A/N: This was horrible.. I'm SOSOSO sorry... it will get better I promise.** P=


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, thanks 4 the reviews! So does anybody no y Becks room is 143? there's a reason! (;**

**Anyway, R and R! I hope u like this! I own Victorious! Hope ur not that stupid!**

**Chapter two: decisions **

**Jade's POV**

Beck is hurt. Badly.

Well, not as bad as it could have been. His right arm and leg seem to be broken, and he has a lot of bruises and scratches.

"Hey guys! How's Beck?" An annoying voice wonders.

"Bruised. Broken." I say expressionlessly. Tori, Robbie, and Andre frown, walking into the room.

"Hey man, you okay?" Andre asks.

"He can't hear you, he's asleep." I remind Andre.

We all huddle around Beck's hospital bed, and slowly, all the commotion awakes him.

"Hey... Where am I?" He wonders in a quiet voice.

"You're in a hospital Beck! You got in a car crash! You know! Like whheeoooooo!" Cat mimes a car, crashing into and invisible person.

"Who's Beck?" Beck asks. All our jaws drop.

"What.. What do you mean who's Beck?" I ask shakily. "You're Beck..." I remind Beck.

"Oh." Beck exclaims. He looks confused.

Andre motions for us to follow him out of the room for a second. All of us follow.

"Guys I think Beck has amnesia." Andre states. We all nod gravely.

Beck has amnesia? A million worried questions rang through my head. Does he still love me? Does he remember anything?

"One time, my brother got amnesia! He hit his head on a bus when he fell of a hotel, so then the hotel kicked us out, but then all the police started throwing tomatoes at us, so my brothe-" Cat rants.

"CAT!" Tori shouts loudly. I take out a granola bar and stuff it in Cat's face.

"That's right, Cat likes the granola bar!" I say in a fake Cat voice. Cat nods, defeated.

"Guys, we gotta do something," Andre says.

"How about we tell the doctor," Tori suggests.

"yeah, they'll help Beck," Robbie agrees.

"Your the one who need help!" Rex exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Alright, lets get a nurse," Andre says.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I yell. "We can't tell a doctor that Beck has gone crazy! They'll put him in some wacky shack!" I realize. I don't want my boyfriend in a mental ward, that might make it hard to keep up a relationship.

"Why don't we just teach him!" Cat squeals. We all pause, pondering Cat's idea.

"Is it just me, or did Cat actual say something intelligent?" I wonder, amazed.

"Sorry.." Cat apologizes, ducking her head down in shame.

"No no! It's good!" Tori pats Cat's back. Cat perks up.

"How 'bout everyday, after school, we all come here, and teach Beck about his life at Hollywood Arts," Andre suggests, we all nod.

"And nobody, but us will know Beck has amnesia." Robbie supplies. We all nod.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rex finalizes.

"Gotta pee Gotta pee Gotta pee Gotta pee Gotta pee Gotta pee Gotta pee Gotta pee!" Cat squeals, running towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BEWARE U MIGHT HATE THIS CHAPTER! I'm warning u now, something is going to happen in this story that u prob won't like, but DONT worry! PLESE KEEP READING!**

**Chapter three: Explanations**

**Beck's POV  
><strong>

The group of kids from earlier walk into my room again. They huddle around my bed.

"Hi Beck!" The red haired girl exclaims.

"Hey man, you lost your memory, but we don't want the doctors to put you in a mental hospital, so we're gonna try to teach you everything you forgot," The African-American kid explains. What does he mean?

I think for a second about what he's saying. I realize he's right. It's like there is a big black hole in my memory, up until the time I awoke in this hospital, with these strange kids huddling around me.

"Thanks," I say. I look up at the kids.

One is a red haired girl. She's grinning ear to ear and wearing a pink dress. I'm guesing she's probably one of my good friends. Next to her is an awkward boy with black curly hair and thick rimmed glasses. He is holding hands with the red head, so I'm guessing he's her girlfriend. He is carrying a puppet. Weird.

Next to the boy is a light skinned girl with jet black hair. She's goth and has a half sour half concerned look on her face. My eyes skim right over her, not willing to look farther. I'm not sure why she's here, maybe she's dating the African-American with the dreads.

Next to the goth was an African-American kid with dreads and an orange t shirt. He looks nice. I'm guessing he is my best friend, judging by the concerned look on his face.

Then, standing next was a gorgeous girl. She was skinny as a toothpick and was wearing a cute shirt. She had amazingly high cheek bones that fit perfectly on her face. From the concerned scared look on her face, I'm guessing she is my girlfriend. **(DUHDUHDUHHHH)**

"So, whats the earliest memory you have?" My girlfriend with the high cheek bones wonders.

"I remember waking up in this hospital." I tell her, smiling sheepishly. They all frown.

"We have a lot of work to do." The curly haired kids puppet says. My friends are weird.

"I have an idea!" The pretty girl exclaims, taking out her phone.

"Try not to make it stupid," The goth requests. She's so negative! How dare she diss my girlfriend like that!

"How about, we show Beck a bunch of pictures on my phone to jog his memory," She suggests. Wow, she's really smart!

"Good idea," The kid with dreadlocks agrees. The pretty girl turns her phone towards me. It begins flashing pictures at me.

"Tell us if any of these make you remember anything," She suggests.

The photos flash fast across the screen. The first one is of the high cheek bone girl singing in a sparkly silver dress. The it shows a girl who looks sort of like her, but less pretty, in a blue dress with a huge tongue. Ew.

Then comes a picture of the pretty girl rubbing my chest in a classroom. Weird.

Next, a barefoot hobo flashes across the screen, he is standing in the middle of the class.

The next picture really capture my interest, it's of the pretty girl and I, kissing in the classroom. We were both smiling. Now I knew she was my girlfriend. **(NONONO BECK! BAD IDEA TORI!)**

More pictures lit up the phones screen, but I still couldn't remember anything. All I knew for certain was that I had an extremely pretty brown haired girlfriend.

"So, do you remember anything?" My girlfriend wonders. I shake my head.

"Not much." I reply sadly.

"Oh you poor thing," The goth girl replies coldly.

"Well anyways, my name is Andre," The guy with the dread locks introduces. He smiles.

"I'm Cat!" The red head giggles.

"Oh, like the animal," I recall.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" The red head shouts. I smile defensibly.

"Nothing!" I defend, she smiles.

"KK!"

"I'm Tori," my girlfriend introduces.

"Jade." The goth girl tells me, expressionless.

"I'm Robbie!" The curly haired guy explains. His puppet coughs, yeah, coughs.

"AHEM! I believe SOMEONE forgot to introduce SOMEONE!" The puppet hints, so the puppet has a name?

"Oh, this is Rex," Robbie says. Yep, the puppet has a name.'

"Hi Rex," I raise my hand to wave, it hurts, I wince.

"Alright, Beck we have to go, we'll see you tomorrow." Andre promises, he leaves, followed by Jade, Robbie, and Cat. Tori stays behind a second.

"So the pictures didn't help at all?" Tori wonders. I nod.

"I can't remember a thing.. Well, with one exception." I smile.

"What is that?" Tori wonders. I close my eyes, and lean in to kiss her. Her strawberry flavored lips touch mine.

The weird thing is, when I kiss her, I don't feel anything. No sparks fly. Nothing. Tori pulls away instantly.

"It's not your fault," She mutters, and walks down the hall.

**DUNDUN DUUUN! Alright so my moms yelling at me so ill update again 2morow. Sorry 4 any bori. I hate it 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: BTW Beck and Jade were still 2gether at the begining of this story.. so just pretend this is happening b4 the worst couple...**

**Chapter four: Baby girl**

**Jade's POV  
><strong>

"He WHAT?" I yell angrily.

"Kissed me." Tori whispers quietly, afraid I'm going to kill her.

"WHAT! And you just LET HIM!" I scream. Why would Beck kiss Tori?

"Well, I pushed him off of me, if that counts as letting him." Tori defends. I sigh.

"Surprisingly, I know it's not your fault. BUT I JUST DON'T GET IT! I thought that what me and Beck had was special! That he couldn't just forget me! I... I... I.." I burst into tears. Tori pat my back awkwardly.

"Look Jade, It's not Beck's fault. He probably saw the picture that kid took with my phone when Beck and I kissed that day in improv. He probably took it the wrong way. I'm sure if you explain it to hi-"

"But I don't want to explain it! What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Beck, I no you barely know me, and probably think I'm a bitch, but I'm your girlfriend, not Vega'." I mock. Tori nods.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tori chirps. I sigh.

"Were going back to the hospital this afternoon to teach Beck about his life. You can just explain things, I'm sure Beck's trying as hard as he can to remember everything, we have to help him." Tori suggests. I nod sadly.

I'm begging to realize what this whole "Beck doesn't remember anything" means. It means Beck doesn't remember he loved me. It means Beck doesn't remember our first kiss, my likes, my dislikes, or even his own likes and dislikes. I know Beck better than he does.

In short, it means I'm a stranger to Beck.

Tears spill out of my eyes. I wipe them away with my free hand, and walk off to class.

Later that day, we drive to the hospital to see Beck. He looks a lot better than yesterday.

"Hey guys!" He chirps, sitting up slightly. We walk in.

"Hey Beck!" Cat squeals. "How do you feel?" She wonders.

"Eh. My leg hurts a bit." Beck smiles.

"Sorry man." Andre nods sympathetically.

"So anyway, today we're gonna teach you about your life story. Jade and Andre will probably be able to tell you the most, because they know you the best." Tori explains.

"Why Jade?" Beck wonders, confused. I walk over to him.

"Because I'm your girlfriend!" I snap bitterly. Beck looks at me for a sec. There is a pause. A tear slides down my cheek.

"I knew it!" I cry. "I always knew you secretly liked Vega! Then you just kissed her! I thought you wouldn't forget me! But you kissed her!" I point at Tori accusingly. Beck looks taken aback.

"I... I'm so sorry Jade." Beck whispers. "I had know idea. I.. Trust me.. I didn't feel anything at all when I kissed Tori.. I swear.. I made a mistake.. I..." Beck rants.

**Beck's POV**

The goth girl, Jade has just told me she's my girlfriend. Well, she is hot, so whatever. I'm sure she has a good side.

She bursts into tears rambling on about how I loved Tori, and how I kissed her. It breaks my heart, seeing her cry like that, so I say: "I... I'm so sorry Jade. I had know idea. I.. Trust me.. I didn't feel anything at all when I kissed Tori.. I swear.. I made a mistake.. I..." I wasn't lying. I really didn't feel anything when I kissed Tori.

An idea pops into my head. Quickly, before anyone can realize what I'm doing, I grab Jade in my arms and kiss her quickly, but passionately. My way of apologizing.

My lips hit hers and the sparks fly. I smile. She kisses me back.

Quick memories flash before me. Jade and I, in a dark room, surrounded by others, kissing. I remember Jade and I, sitting in a place I don't recognize. I handed her a necklace, and said, "for you baby girl". I remember sitting with Jade at a blue table, asking her to tell me if she loved me. I said "I know it's hard for you." and she whispered "I love you." I said "I love you too Baby girl."

As I pull away from Jade, I whisper so quietly, so know one else hears, "I love you baby girl," into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Step by step**

**Jade's POV**

"I love you baby girl," Beck whispers into my ear, pulling away from our kiss.

I nearly jump in surprise. That was the pet name he called me sometimes, when we were alone. How could Beck know that? Did he remember something?

"Awww," Tori says. I roll my eyes.

"So what do you remember?" I wonder, looking Beck in the eyes.

"I remember.." Beck concentrates hard.

"I remember a light blue house with floral curtains," Beck says, thinking hard. Everyone looks confused, Beck's house isn't blue. I smile.

"That's his grandparent's house, the one he lived in before he moved to America," I explain. The gang smiles.

"Yey! You remember something!" Cat cheers, high fiving Beck.

"Anything else?" Tori wonders enthusiastically.

"Uhh.. I remember being with Jade.. In this dark black and blue lit up room. We are surrounded by people.. And there is a stage.. The sign says Karaoke dokey," Beck says concentrating. We all grin.

"His memory is increasing!" Robbie states.

"Duh!" Rex replies.

"Your so rude!" Robbie retorts.

"LALALALALA!" Rex shouts back. I roll my eyes.

"I also remember giving Jade that necklace," Beck grabs the necklace he gave me in his hands, then looks down at his on neck, to see that he is wearing the same one.

"Good!" Cat squeals.

"And I remember sitting at an out door dark blue table with Jade. I asked her if she loved me." Beck remembers, I blush slightly, and hope no one sees.

**Beck's POV:**

Jade blushes, and I smile at her encouragingly.

"Alright! So today we are going to ask you questions about yourself, and see how many you can get right!" Andre explains. This should be interesting, how much do I know about myself?

"Question number one: Which of these do you like most? A: Acting, B: Singing, C: Writing?" Tori reads from an index card.

I close my eyes and think hard. I dive deep into my murky memory to fish out this piece of my past.

I try hard to think, but nothing comes up, I draw blank. What do I like most?

I'm still me, so wouldn't I know. What do I like. I think about it. I really don't like the thought of singing in front of a large crowd, it seems slightly scary. I don't think I'd be a very good writer.

But acting, that would fascinate me. Getting to step into someone elses shoes, be someone else, feel their emotions. That is acting. I open my eyes and say:"Acting." Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Jade clap.

"Correct!" Robbie says.

"Good job man, next question Tori," Andre congratulates.

"Okay, question number two: Which drink are you like the most: A: Tea, B: Pink lemonade, or C: Coffee?" Tori asks, she looks at the card confused. "Who put this question in there?" Tori wonders.

"Me." Jade says, sipping her coffee.

"What do you mean 'Which drink are you like the most?'" Tori asks.

"Beck should no this," Jade says, smiling goofily.

I think back again. Trying to figure out what the card meant.

Suddenly, an image comes to mind.

_ FLASHBACK: I remember sitting with Jade at a coffee shop. She took a sip of coffee and said "When I grow up, I want to marry a man just like coffee!" Jade exclaimed. She loved coffee. I grin. _

_ "Am I like coffee?" I wonder. _

_ "I guess. I mean your both taste the same, because you drink so much coffee that's always what your breath tastes like. I love you both, and your both very hot." Jade lists. I grin._

_ "So you're saying that someday, you wanna marry me?" I challenge. Jade blushes._

_ "Well.. If you deserve it." Jade states, and I lean in to kiss her lips._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Coffee!" I answer. My friends, except Jade, look at me strangely. "I am most like coffee," I repeat. Jade smiles.

"He's right." Jade confirms. Tori smiles confused.

"Good job," She cheers half halfheartedly, still wierded out that I thought I was like a beverage.

"Okay, next question, this ones mine," Andre explains.

"Question three: What do you live in: A: A vehicle, B: An apartment, or C: A house." Tori asks.

I remember the memory I had where I gave Jade our matching necklaces. We were sitting in a chair in an RV. It had a bed, and a dresser, and sort of resembled a bedroom, but it was in an RV.

" A vehicle." I answer. The gang claps again.

"Wow, you getting good." Cat chirps.

Then Andre's phone starts to ring.

"Hello," He answers. "Grandma! It's just a TV! Why? I? Huh? I'll be right there." Andre hung up his phone. "Guys, I gotta go, my grandma smashed our TV, 'cause she thought it was a machine put there by aliens to try to kill her. I don't know. Bye!" Andre begins to leave.

"Hey, what time is it?" Tori wonders. Andre checks his phone.

"Five, " He replies.

"Oh! I gotta go, I have a date at six! We'll come back tomorrow Beck!" Tori rushes out.

"Wait Tori! You drove me here!" Cat reminds her, running out of my room as well.

"Me too!" Robbie says.

"And me," The puppet adds. They all leave.

Jade stays.

"I have one more question." Jade explains. I nod. " Do you love me?" Jade wonders, her tone is lighter. She's a different Jade. She's my Jade.

I think about her question. She helped me remember all the memories I have so far. She helped me penetrate my wall and make me remember giving her the necklace, asking her if she loved me. Now she was asking me this same thing.

If I remembered nothing from before the car crash, nothing at all, one thing I would always remember, for as long as I live, is that I love Jade.

That will never change.

**A/N: Thx to all the reviewers! Ill try to update ASAp! I try to update one story a day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: omgrande! Sorry I've been such a lazy updater lately!**

**Chapter six: Canada**

**Jade's POV**

Beck Hesitates. Each long second he thinks feels like an hour.

So he remembers some things. He can remember little details. All I want to know, is does he love me.

"Jade. Maybe I can't remember everything. Maybe I won't remember anything, but if I remember one thing, I remember that I love you." Beck states, grasping my face inn his hands. I smile.

"I love you too." I admit, pulling him closer to me, and kissing his lips. The sparks fly as her runs his hand through my hair.

"Well, I have to go. Tori kinda drove me here," I explain, walking out of room 143.

" What took you so long?" Tori complains as I walk out of the hospital and into her car.

"She was probably just making out with Beck." Rex teases. I point at him,

"Bingo." I agree, Tori starts the car.

"I love bingo!" Cat exclaims happily from the back seat. I swear she acts just like a child half the time.

"Jade, how is Beck like coffee?" Tori wonders, stopping at a red light.

"One time, my brother drank some coffee! And then he started to hallucinate! He thought there was blood on my head!" Cat flips her velvet red hair behind her back. "There wasn't though." Cat explains.

"Beck is like coffee 'cause I said he was, questions?" I reply.

"Oh that's great! That means he remembered something you told him! What did you tell him to make him think he was like coffee?" Tori questions.

"Think about it." I demand. Tori thinks.

"Coffee! Oh Jade loves coffee!" Cat exclaims.

"Okay, there's one similarity, you love them both, what else?" Tori thinks aloud. "Am I allowed to say they are both hot?" Tori asks. I think about it.

"Sure, as long as you don't KISS him." I yell. Tori rolls her eyes.

"I've never REALLY kissed Beck. The first was a stage kiss and the second was Beck kissing me." Tori defends.

"Why, it was just a stage kiss!" I say, flipping my hair and using my 'Tori' voice.

"I don't talk like that." Tori growls. She turns to look at Robbie and Cat in the back. "Do I talk like that?" She wonders.

"Why no no no!" Cat exclaims in her Judy Garland voice. Robbie flips his curly hair mockingly, I smile. I taught those two good.

Soon Tori pulls up at my house.

"Bye Jade! I'll pick you up here tomorrow and we'll teach Beck about his childhood!" Tori explains, I walk up the steps to my house and go inside.

**Beck's POV**

The next day my friends came back to teach me more about my life. They ask the doctor how long I'm gonna be in this hospital, and the doctor says two more weeks.

"Hey Beck," Andre greets me. I smile.

"Hey," I reply.

"OK," Tori exclaims. "Today you are learning about your life from birth to moving to high school. You ready?" She asks. I nod.

"Okay, so like you were born in some Canadian hospital in Vancouver." Jade begins. I nod.

"And you lived in a light blue house with black shudders and floral curtains. It looked sort of like this." Jade took out a sketch pad and scribbled something on the paper. She threw it to me.

I look at the drawing. It was very detailed for a two-second sketch.

The house in the drawing is in black pencil, but if I concentrate hard, I can remember the shade of light blue that I'm fairly sure would take its place. The yard in the drawing is dotted with flowers, and next to the house is a bird bath.

In my murky memory, I can remember the house's outside fairly well. When I try to remember the inside, my memory's are seen through a shaded lens. Not very easy to decipher.

"This was your room," Jade holds up a picture.

The room is painted a light green. The kid in the picture has long dark brown hair and is smiling for the camera. I look closer. The kid is me.

"How old am I?" I wonder.

"Eleven. That was the last pic of you before you moved to America." Jade explains.

"Now," Tori begins enthusiastically, "tell us everything you can remember from life in Canada" She orders. I think for a moment.

"I remember the house, and I remember learning to ride my bike in the driveway. It was blue.. I mean the bike, not the driveway. I remember the special stew my grandmother made on Christmas every year. I remember being sad that I was leaving Canada." I recall. These memories are hazy, and that is all I can remember at all.

"good, that's a lot!" Tori cheers. Jade rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, a ton," She says sarcastically.

"I'm trying" I defend.

"Yeah, and failing. Isn't there some button we can press that could make you remember stuff again?" Jade says.

A slightly embarrassing thought runs through my head. So far the thing that has made my memory come back the most was kissing jade. But saying that would be weird.

"Nope!" I answer.

"Alright, so you go to America, blah blah. Then you got into some performing arts middle school. This is you on your first day at Hollywood Arts jr." Jade holds up a picture of an eleven year old boy with a blue backpack standing in front of a large school.

"So then you me-" Jaed begins.

"OooHH! Let me tell the story!" Cat squeals. Jade rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"We were in a play together, so we become best friends!" Cat cries.

"And you met me, because I was friends with Cat." Robbie explains.

"And I became your friend because we had all the same classes." Andre explains.

I try to remember what they are talking about, but nothing at all comes up. Just thousands of darkened memories that I can't recall.

"So we all went to Hollywood arts Jr till we graduated eighth grade. Then we went to Hollywood Arts." Cat explains.

"And Jade and you started dating." Andre adds. Cat smiles.

"First attempt at asking her out:" Cat says, holding up a picture on me, with white liquid all over my head. I think it was clam chowder.

"Ew! I'm glad I don't remember that!" I say, pushing the photo away.

"This is your first date." cat says smiling. She holds up a picture of Jade and I, literally jumping in the air, with horrified looks on our faces. A memory comes back through the murky suface.

**FLASKBACK**

_ "Jade, come on, why won't you go out with me?" I asked._

_ "Because you reek of desperation." She answered coldly._

_ "OH do I?" I raised my eyebrows and step closer to Jade._

_ Closer and closer I step, until my nose is nearly touching hers. Then I slowly leaned in, but fastly caught Jade lips on my own. I kiss Jade and after a moment, she is kissing back. Then Cat walks in._

_ Jade and I jump up horrified, why were we just kissing? Who had seen us? What was going on?_

_ We looked over in panic just in time to hear the click of a camera. _

_ Cat._

**END OF FLASHBACk**

"That wasn't exactly a date," I tell Cat.

"Yeah it was." She frowns.

"Not really..." I counter. I feel Jade's hand on my shoulder. I gently place my own hand on it.

"So where were we?" I ask.

"Uhh.. you and Jade's first date." Cat remembers. I sigh. There's no teaching that girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, sry 4 not updating! I'll try to be faster!**

**Oh, and guys, because of the new episode, pretend it was cat driving in the last few chapters.**

**Chapter seven: Optimistic is my middle name**

My friends are still huddled around my bed, trying to teach me my family history.

"Okay, so after about a month of dating, you and Jade were pretty much Hollywood Arts best known couple." Andre tells me.

"Yeah, you two were practically joined at the hip. It was disgusting!" Rex states, Jade frowns.

"When Beck goes back to school it will be even worse," Jade says, smirking, "'Cause he won't know where to find any of his classrooms!" Jade continues.

"That's tomorrow's lesson!" Tori exclaims. "The layout of Hollywood Arts, and Beck's house , so that he doesn't look like an idiot and not know where anything is. Jade you better be able to help with that lesson. Do you know where everything is in Beck's house?" Tori hopes. Jade blushes faintly.

"Yeah," She nods.

"Back to the story!" Cat cheers. "Okay! So you and Jadey were like... All HAPPY! and then we made a ping pong team! But it was fake! So then we ate dinner, and bought a trophy!" Cat exclaims. What is she talking about?

"Huh?" I ask blankly. Andre smiles.

"Basically us five, Tori wasn't at Hollywood Arts yet, created a fake ping pong team so that we could buy a trophy for the school and us the money that give us for equipment as money to buy us a fancy dinner. Later, Tori joined the team." Robbie recaps.

"Oh." I answer.

"Oh! And here we all are performing in the school play!" Cat squeals. She shows me a picture.

"cool," I respond.

"So basically, our lives stayed extremely boring and the same for a few years." Jade tells me.

"But then I showed up," Tori points to herself.

"And then she kissed you," Jade says, trying to sound indifferent, but acid leaks into her voice. Why would I kiss Tori?

"We were doing improv and I asked you to kiss me and-" Tori stutters.

_FALSHBACK_

_ "Kiss me," Tori said, smirking._

_ "Little weird. Let's do it." I leaned in._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I remember," I whisper darkly.

"Okay. Then you got a real role in a movie!" Cat squeals.

"Say your line!" Jade says enthusiastically.

"Uhhh." I tried hard to remember my line, for Jade. Nothing came up.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully.

"UgH! This is impossible! We can't teach some everything in two weeks that took him 17 years to learn!" Jade says.

"Jade-" I begin.

"Jadey c'mon! I'm sure one day Beck will just remember everything! And we'll throw a party! Ooohh! Can I start to plan it! You'll wear a blue dress to-" cat rants.

"Do you really think it's impossible?" I whisper to Jade. Jade's expression goes blank.

"Please Jade.." I murmur in her ear, "Don't give up on me," I request, Jade smiles and hugs me, kissing my cheek.

"I won't ever give up on you Beck." Jade promises. I smile. If any can help me, Jade can,

"Once me and Jade sung a song called Give it up! We sung it at a karaoke place. And some men girls were going to kiss you if Tori didn't look ugly enough!" cat explains I roll my eyes.

"She's something isn't she," I murmur. Jade rolls her eyes.

"You get used to it after a while."Tori tells me.

"YOU GUYS IT'S FOUR O'CLOCK! Robbie's curfew is 4:30 on Thursdays!' Cat reminds us.

"Okay! Bye Beck,' Slowly my friends exit, except Jade. I look at her quizzically.

" I drove myself." jade explains.

"What time are you gonna leave?" I wonder, hoping she says a late time).

"God! If you want me to leave so bad just tell me!" Jade shouts.

"Nonono Jade, I want you to stay," I correct her. Jade smiles at this.

"Jade, do you actually think I'll ever remember everything again?" I wonder. Jade shakes her head.

"Hey!"

"Well, optimistic is my middle name," Jade mutters sarcastically. I roll my eyes, and press my lips to hers.

I hope she's wrong.

I want to remember every second of ever spent with the beautiful Jade West.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I luv all u reviewers so much! **

**Chapter eight: Tattle tales**

**Beck's POV**

"Hello Beck," my dad greets as he walks through the room. He looks over to find that Jade is next to my hospital bad, sipping her coffee causally. He frowns. I take it he hates Jade. He probably wishes she was the one who got in the accident. "Jade, what are you doing here?" He asks, adult talk for 'please leave'.

"I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend while he was in the hospital, is that a problem?" Jade asks, with false sugar coating her voice. My dad shakes his head.

"Beck, I wanted to tell you that your acting teacher.. umm what's his name," My dad tries to remember.

"Sikowitz!" Jade says automatically, not wanting me to get stuck with the question. My dad nods.

"Well, he sent you a card signed by your whole acting class. Isn't that nice?" My dad asks. I nod. "Also, your sister Lila sent you a card as well," My dad tells me, handing me a glitter covered card. I smile appreciatively.

"Aww, tell Lily I say thank you," I tell my dad, who looks at me confused. Jade slaps her hand to her face mouthing the words "Kill me".

"Lily?" My dad asks. Shoot. Her name isn't Lily is it.

I rack my brains. What is my sister's name? What is my sister's name?

"He means Lila!" Jade volunteers. My dad frowns.

"Lily," He repeats softly, then looks me into the eyes. "What's my name, Beck?" He asks.

"Uhh. Dad?" I guess. My dad frowns.

"Beck," He says in a warning tone.

"I.. I don't know.." I admit, leaving a very shocked dad, and a very annoyed Jade to stare at my face.

"Jade, would you kindly explain to me why my son doesn't even know my first name?" My dad wonders. Jade sighs.

"Okay, he kinda lost his memory from the car cras-" Jade begins, my dad looks shocked.

"My son, your boyfriend, lost his memory and you didn't tell any adult?" My dad's voice rises.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jade reply's, sipping her coffee again. My dad gives me a look that clearly says "why won't you just dump her already?"

My dad rushes out of the room Anguilla and brings back a doctor.

", Beck apparently lost his memory in the car crash." My dad says, panicked.

"How much memory, Beck?" The doctors wonders.

"Uhh, well.. At first I couldn't really remember anything about my past, but it started to come back after a little." I explain.

"Did you notice a pattern of when it started to come back?" The doctor wonders. I begin to turn slightly red.

"Talking to my friends I guess," I say.

"How did your first memory occur?" The doctor wonders, noting this down on a clipboard. Now I seriously turn red.

"Uhh. When I was kissing my girlfriend," I admit, flushing majorly. Jade smirks. My dad rolls his eyes.

"How much do you remember now?" the doctor wonders.

I think about that for a second. I actually do remember a fair amount. I remember bits and pieces of my life in Canada. I remember my first impression of Jade, my first kiss with Jade, I remember a lot I guess.

"A fair amount." I reply. The doctor smiles.

"I don't think this should be a problem, I think Beck's memory will completely return to him once he gets back on his regular cycle. It seems to already have started to do so," The doctor says, glancing at jade and I, and walking out the door.

"See, we were doing the right thing." Jade tells my dad, who merely shrugs and says,

"Alright Beck, be sure to tell us the moment your memory feels better, and Jade you have to leave in ten minutes." My dad walks out the door of the hospital room.

"Well, there goes our plan of the doctors not knowing!" Jade says in a false happy voice, she sits down next to me in my hospital bed.

"It's not that bad, it'll be pretty much the same." I remind her. Jade rolls her eyes.

"My memory comes back when I make out with my girlfriend," She pretends to impersonate me. "And you wonder why they don't like me?" Jade says.

"I didn't say 'make out'" I defend.

"Pretty much." Jade answers.

We sit there in silence for a moment, and then I kiss her. Her lips brush against mime gently, but passionately, as she parts her lips slightly.

My memory feels better already.

**A/N: Alright so I think this story will have ten or so chapters (: **

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This story is gonna have 1 more chapter! AhhH! I have a really good story idea (bade) coming up, so.. stay tuned!**

**Chapter nine: Kinda Perfect**

**Beck's POV**

Day after day in the hospital, each is much the same. I'm beginning to lose hope that I'll ever remember everything.

Sure, Jade and my friends have taught me pretty much everything about my life, but for all I know, it could be someone else life. As if they are making me memorize a photo album.

Some memories I have are true memories, but over the past two weeks they've slowly jumbled together with the fake one's to create this large scrapbook.

It warms my heart that they keep trying, even though it barely does good.

"Beck, your father just signed your release papers. You're free to go." The nurse says.

My arm was fractured slightly, but has heeled, so I am allowed to use crutches, not a wheelchair.

I hop away with my dad into the car.

My father drives me home wordlessly. He pulls me into the driveway, and I see all my friends there.

"Welcome home Beck!" They cry is unison. I grin.

"Thanks guys!" I smile. I look around. I remember this place. I can tell that this is a 'real memory' not just a photograph. I remember shooting hoops into the basketball net, and raking leaves in the summer.

"Beck! We made red velvet cupcakes! My favorite flavor!" Cat cries happily.

"What do they taste like?" I ask. Cat grins.

"Silly Beck! You've had one before!" She smiles, punching my stomach playfully, then grabbing a red cupcake from a table they have set up in my driveway.

I take on of the red cupcakes and bring it slowly to my mouth.

"Beck, quit being a baby, it's a cupcake, it's not gonna bite you," Jade snaps. I roll my eyes, and bite into the cupcake.

"Cool," I say, taking another bite, until the cupcake is gone.

"Music!" Tori shouts, and then music is being pumped out of the stereo system they set up in my yard.

Soon all of us are dancing around with cupcakes and soda, of coarse it's slightly hard to dance with crutches, but I manage.

"Guys this home-coming party is awesome, thank you so much!" I say happily biting into my cupcakes again.

"Hey, so you guys wanna do some karaoke?"Andre asks.

"Sure," we chorus. Andre smiles.

"Ok, who first?" Andre asks. Tori looks like she's about to volunteer when Jade says,

"Beck and I," Jade answers. We all stare back at her, confused.

"Beck doesn't know any songs." Tori reminds Jade. Jade smirks.

"He'll know this one." She says, and clicks something on Tori's pear pod.

A familiar beginning starts to play, and somehow, I find myself singing the word with Jade, hitting the notes, I recognize the song instantly.

It's the love song Jade and I sung in the big showcase last year.

I inch closer and closer to Jade, till our backs are touching. On the last note of the song, I lean over and kiss her cheek. Our friends clap.

"Wow Jade, Beck, that was.. Awesome." Tori says.

We party for a while longer, doing karaoke and eating like pigs, until finally, the guests begin to leave.

" I have to go," Tori sighs.

"Me too," Andre says.

"Me four!" Cat chirps. Then realizing her mistake, says "Sorry! I forgot three!"

"I gotta go too," Robbie adds.

"Robbie! You were four!" Cat reminds Robbie. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks for helping with this awesome party, you guys.," I say. Tori smiles, getting into Andre's car, and leaving. Cat gets into Robbie's car, which looks a lot more like a bicycle, or a car of the future of some sort. Jade stays.

Jade and I sit on the hood of my dad's car as we watch the sun slowly set into the horizon. Jade grabs my hand.

I kiss Jade's cheek and she leans her head against my shoulder and we just watch the sun set.

It's kinda beautiful.

And it's kinda perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm SO sorry about not updating this. I came down with an extreme case of writers block on this story.**

**So here's the last chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for you reviews!**

**Chapter ten: Perfect**

**Beck's POV**

I enter Hollywood Arts on my first day back, hand in hand with Jade. I walk to my clear locker, trying to remember the combination.

"20-30-4," Jade informs me. I nod thankfully, and open the lock.

I take out the books I need. I memorized my schedule already.

"Do you think you can find history by yourself?" Jade wonders. I nod confidently, and Jade walks away.

I kiss her cheek goodbye and set off to find my first class on my first day back.

History, I tell my brain, I walk through the hallways, and somehow, I remember where to go.

I sit down in my usual seat and listen to boring lectures. I'm surprised to realize that I already know most of the stuff she's talking about! I had a few tutors in the hospital to help me catch up, but I didn't think I'd remember the stuff I learned before!

The teacher's voice is very boring, and the subject she's teaching isn't new to me, so I space out most of class, until the end, when we receive a huge essay due in two days.

My next class is math, another useless subject to teach at a performing arts highschool.

I find math easily and sit down next to Andre, who's in my math class.

"How's your first day back going?" Andre wonders. I shrug.

"It doesn't really feel any different than before I left. The familiar pattern makes it easier to remember things. I guess the doctor was right about my memory," I grin.

"That's good news!" Andre says. I nod in agreement, before turning my attention back to the math teacher.

The rest of my classes pass uneventfully. I have a little trouble finding gym, but nothing too serious.

Finally, it's last period of the day, what I'm assuming is the best class, Sikowitz.

"Hey," Jade greets me, grabbing my hand to walk me into the classroom.

I sit next to her, facing the stage. Students fill the seats around us. Cat bounces in happily, taking Jade's other side.

"He's gonna come through the window isn't he?" I predict. Jade nods.

"He probably is." She agrees. "How's you memory?" She wonders. I smile.

"I think it's coming back," I tell her, proudly.

"Can I help?" Jade asks, grinning suggestively.

I oblige, wrapping my arms around her, kissing her sweetly.

I almost forget we're in a classroom full of children, because with her sweet lips against mine, and her hands combing though my hair, nothing else matters.

The fake memories and the real memories don't matter. The black that blurs my memory fades, and my mind feels clear once again.

And it is perfect.

"Jade! What have I told you! Kiss your boyfriend out of class!" Sikowitz scolds. Jade raises her eyebrows, pulling away.

"Oh, I will," She promises, grinning sexily.

I smile, somethings will never change.

**The End!**

**Thanks to you if you stuck with this story! It was fun to write! :)**


End file.
